Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 074
Happily Never After, known as Yellow Spring Frog! Icky Frog! Death Frog! in the Japanese version is the seventy-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Duel Academy's field trip date is approaching. Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte argue about where they will take the students. Sartorius and the large contingent of Obelisk Blue students that Chazz Princeton converted to The Society of Light enter the room. Sartorius wants to pick where they go, and he has most of the student population backing up his choice. Jaden Yuki enters the office accompanied by Tyranno Hassleberry, Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale. He also has a place to recommend for the school trip. The Society members order him to get lost until he is smart enough to join them. Jaden states he has equal chance of choosing as he is currently the #1 student, It's determined that Jaden will duel a Society member, with the winner being permitted to choose the trip destination (Sartorius also mentions if Jaden loses then he has to promise to join the Society). Sartorius chooses Princess Rose to represent the Society of Light. She claims she can see Duel Spirits and that hers are three frog princes, referencing well-known fairy tales. Jaden ultimately wins the duel, and announces that the field trip will be to Domino City, the site of the Battle City tournament. Featured Duel Rose's turn * Summons "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." (0/0) in Defense Position. Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, increasing Jaden's Life Points by 500 for each card in Rose's hand (Jaden 6500). * "Air Hummingbird" attacks and destroys "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." Its effect activates, and she adds two more "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from her Deck to her hand. Rose's turn * Activates "Frog Resurrection", discarding "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to Special Summon the copy in her Graveyard (0/0) in Attack Position. * Tributes "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to Summon "Des Frog" (1900/0) in Attack Position. Due to the "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s" in her Graveyard, she is able to Special Summon two more (1900/0 each) from her Deck in Attack Position. * Activates "Des Croaking", destroying all cards Jaden controls. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing her three "Des Frogs" to Fusion Summon "D.3.S. Frog" (2500/200) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Postiion, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Clayman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. * Sets two cards. Rose's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Treeborn Frog" from her Deck to the Graveyard. * Activates "Flute of Hammelin", sending her other two "Treeborn Frogs" from her Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the presence of the three "Treeborn Frogs" in her Graveyard, "D.3.S. Frog's" attack points increase to 4000. * Attacks and destroys "Mudballman", with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. * Activates "De-Fusion", splitting "D.3.S. Frog" to Special Summon the three "Des Frogs" in her Graveyard (1900/0 each) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Ring", making "Avian" unable to targeted by the attacks of monsters with 1900 or more attack points. * Tributes her three "Des Frogs" to Special Summon "Amphibian Angel" (1400/0) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, Special Summoning the three "Des Frogs" (1900/0 each) and "D.3.S. Frog" (4000/2000) in her Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Clayman" (800/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates Field Spell Card "Skyscraper". * Equips "Avian" with "Power Charger" * Activates "Feather Shot", allowing "Avian" to attack once for each monster on Jaden side of the Field. * Attacks and destroys a "Des Frog", with "Skyscraper" increasing "Avian's" attack points by 1000 (Rose 3900). "Power Charger" increases "Avian's" attack points by those of "Des Frog" to 2900. * Attacks and destroys the second "Des Frog" with "Avian" (Rose 2900), with "Avian's" attack points increasing to 4800 as a result. * Attacks and destroys the last "Des Frog" with "Avian" (Rose 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes